


Our Twisted Future - The Killing Game

by Davie232



Series: Our Twisted Future [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Byakuya is a jerk, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Junko has a soft side, Junko loves her Babe and Sweetheart, Life during the killing game, Makoto and Kyoko have fallen so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: This story takes place during the killing game, as I skipped 90% of it during the main OTF story.There will be a bit of copy and paste but the rest of it is brand new stuff.





	Our Twisted Future - The Killing Game

“Are we ready to get this show on the road” Junko said with a fist pump. Mukuro who was dressed up as Junko nodded. While Makoto and Kyoko stay silent. “It's too late to start getting cold feet now,” Junko said softly.

 

“I'm not thinking about that” Kyoko snapped. “I was thinking about my father that's all.” Makoto wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

 

“Do you regret your choice?” Junko asked. “No, I don't” Kyoko replied. “Where are his remains?” Junko paused for a second. “His remains are in a secret room within his office.” “I see, well shall we people,” she said as she kissed Makoto on the lips and walked away to start the game.

 

Makoto left the sisters as well, and he went to a classroom to wait. He waited about 10 minutes, and he left the room, and he made his way to the school hall.

 

Once he got inside the other 14 members of class 78 looked at him. “Bro, you finally turned up, that makes us 15 in total” Mondo said.

 

Makoto walked towards the group and Sayaka walked up to him. “Sayaka Maizono, is that you?” He faked his surprise. “Yes, is Makoto” she smiled. Makoto began to blush. “I'm surprised you remember me. I mean we didn't talk in class and you always hanged about with your friends.”

 

“I know,” she said sadly. “But I always found you cute, and I must say you have grown up into a nice handsome 17-year-old man.” Makoto chuckled. “Yeah, I get told that a lot.”

 

“Geez stop hogging the new guy to yourself Maizono,” Junko said. Mukuro was good at playing as her sister, but it wasn't perfect. “What's your name?” Makoto asked. “It's Junko Enoshima; surely you must know my name. I'm on every fashion magazine.”

 

Makoto began to starch his cheek. “Nope sorry, I don't know your name. Anyway, my name is Makoto Naegi nice to meet you.”

 

Makoto went around to meet his classmates for the first time. He finally got to Kyoko, and the pair looked at each. “Hi my name is Makoto Naegi, what's yours?” Kyoko looked at her boyfriend, and she played with her hair. “It's Kyoko Kirigiri,” she said coldly.

 

Then a small bear appeared on the stage. “Welcome to Hope’s Peak Academy boys and girls,” said the bear. “No way it spoke,” Hiro said shock. “Hey pay me with some respect I’m Monokuma your Headmaster” the bear chuckled.

 

“All you are here for a special reason and that is to kill, each other,” he said. There was a gasped. “What do you mean kill each other?” Chihiro said nervously. “All of you are trapped in this school, and the only to get out of this place is to kill someone and not get caught” the bear replied.

 

“There is no chance I will kill anyone,” Mondo said as he rushed to the stage and grabbed Monokuma. The bear started to chuckle, and Kyoko knew that the bear was going to blow up. “Chuck that bear away right now,” she said.

 

“Huh?” Mondo grunted then he could hear a beeping noise going off. In a moment of panic, he threw the bear away from him and the students. Monokuma blew up, and everyone became scared.

 

Mondo blew a sigh of relief and looked at Kyoko. “Hey, thanks for the head up.” Kyoko never replied as she looked away. “Well, that was not worth my time,” Byakuya said annoyed. “Now if we are done here, I’m going to leave this place.”

 

“What did I tell you,” said a voice. Byakuya and the others looked around to see Monokuma standing on the stage looking good as new. “What the fuck” Mondo said. “We saw you blow up.”

 

“Hehehe, I will never die. Now if you touch me again. I will blow up faster next time. You and the others have been warned” the bear said with his claws out. “Now getting back on topic. From this moment on, this school is your home, your life, your world. Got it? And you can kill as much as you wanna kill! So, go ahead, go on a kill-kill-killing spree!”

 

“The police will come looking for us,” Aoi said sound hopeful. “We just need to hold out till they find us.” Monokuma started to laugh. “The police won’t be looking for you, or the others trust me on that.” “Hey, that’s what supposed to mean” Aoi replied.

 

“No one will be coming to save you. So now let the games begin” the bear chuckled, and the floor opened up, and he jumped into the hole.” The tension rose, and everyone began to look at each other.

 

“We seem to be in a pickle, don’t we?” Celestia said. “Pickle?” Mondo said in anger. “Everyone calm down” Makoto pleaded. “That bear wants us to panic.” He walked over to Mondo. “Take it easy big guy, being angry won’t help anyone, there must be a way out of here. We can’t lose hope.”

 

“Who do you think you're talking too?” Mondo replied. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. But please calm down” Makoto replied. Mondo snapped, and he punched Makoto in the face knocking the latter out.

 

Everyone was left stunned at what they saw, while Mondo realise what he had done and he slowly back away in regret. Kyoko and Junko eyes locked onto Mondo as Sayaka rushed to Makoto aid.

 

“Idiot,” she said in anger. “He only wanted you to calm down; you didn’t have to punch him.” Mondo shook his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean. I let my anger get the better of me.”

 

Sayaka began to caress Makoto cheek as he laid knocked out. “Don’t worry Makoto I will look after you.” Kyoko tightens her fists in anger. ‘ _Something never change do they Maizono’_ she thought to herself.

 

“Can someone help me take Naegi back to his room please?” Sayaka asked the group. “Hang on a second we have rooms?” Junko said stunned. “Yes, we do” Sayaka smiled. “I walked past them when I made my way here. Our names are on the doors of each room.”

 

Sayaka put her hand under her top and pulled a key from her bra and showed everyone. “When I woke up in one of the classrooms there was this key beside me. So, when I was walking past the rooms. I check to see if this key would work and I managed to open my room.”

 

“So Naegi should have a key on him?” Aoi asked. “Most likely” Sayaka replied. “Right move side Maizono,” Junko said. “You're hogging him to yourself again.” Junko went over to Makoto, and she went on her knees and began to search Makoto pockets. “Ha! I found it.”

 

“Just leave him here” Byakuya with a smug look on his face. “Why should we?” Leon questioned Byakuya. “One of you will snap, and I’m providing an easy target.”

 

Aoi grew angry, and she walked up to the Ultimate Heir and slapped him across the face causing his glasses to go flying off his face. “Who do you think you are?” Aoi said in anger. “We need to stick together, not try and get someone killed.”

 

“Asahina is right,” Taka said. “We barely know each other, and we need to stick together to avoid giving into that bear’s sick game.” Byakuya picked up his glasses and left the gym hall in a huff with Toko following him.

 

“Well that was interesting, but this silly matter can wait. I going to make some tea” Celestia said as she left the hall. “I’m going to start looking for clues, to see if we can escape,” Kyoko said. As she began to walk away, she gave Junko a small look then she left the hall.

 

“Consider yourself lucky Owada, next time you hit Makoto. Then you will be good as dead” Kyoko muttered as she walked down the hallway.

 

“Hey guys, I can take him back to his room” Mondo said. “I owe Naegi that much after what I did to him.” “Awesome, thanks, Owada,” Junko said cheerfully.

 

An hour later

 

Makoto slowly gained consciousness, and he opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Sayaka and Junko smiling down at him. “Junko, Sayaka” he muttered. “Geez steady on Naegi, we have only met, and you think we are on first names already” Junko giggled.

 

Makoto eyes lit open, and he realised his error. “I don’t mind it,” Sayaka said blushing. “No Enoshima is right. We have just met each other. Sorry, Maizono but call me Naegi please” Makoto said.

 

Sayaka was upset, but she brushed it to one side. “Naegi it is. So how are you feeling anyway?” “Sore, but more importantly has anyone found a way out?” “Nah, this place is tight shut” Junko replied.

 

“I see” Makoto replied. “Well we can’t give up, there must be a way to get out of here.” Sayaka nodded and said. “If we all work together, then I’m we will find a way.”

 

Makoto smiled at Sayaka, and she began to blush. ‘ _If Kyoko saw this she would flip.’_ Makoto thought to himself. “I don’t want to be rude but can you guys leave. I want to take a shower and need time to think” he said.

 

Before Sayaka got a chance to reply. Junko stood up and said. “You heard the man.” She grabbed Sayaka and pulled the idol to her feet. “See when you're in the shower Naegi, you better not think about us when you're cleaning your man bits,” Junko said grinning.

 

Sayaka eyes opened wide, and she began to blush even more. She ran out of the room in embarrassment. Junko looked at Makoto and closed her eyes. “Master, please forgive me if I embarrassed you.”

 

“It’s fine Mukuro. If you see Kyoko tell her that I’m fine.” He replied. “As you wish,” she said, and she left the room closing the door behind her. Makoto then looked at the camera that was watching and give the camera the thumbs up.

 

A minute later he heard a noise coming from the wall, and one of the panels began to slide. Monokuma came out from the wall, and he began to dust himself down. “Geez, that tunnel is dusty” the bear groaned. “I’m glad that your ok Makoto.”

 

“I can take a punch, after the beatings I’ve taken that was child play” Makoto sighed. “How is Kyoko doing?” “Yeah she is doing fine, she was angry at Owada of course.”

 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen an angry Kyoko” he chuckled. “So what’s the plan?” “Well we wait for a few days, and if nobody kills anyone, then I will bring out the motives” the bear chuckled.

 

“Which motives are you going to use first?” Makoto asked. “I’m going to use the videos about their loved ones” Monokuma chuckled. “Is everyone trapped in Towa City?” Makoto asked.

 

“Yip, just in case we need them” the bear chuckled. “Your parents are safe and secured within the city.” Makoto was surprised to hear that his parents were still alive. He turned away from the bear, and he closed his eyes.

“Hey Makoto you ok?” the bear asked. “Yeah, I’m surprised that my parents are still alive. I thought they would be long dead.” Monokuma folded his arms. “Well, they would be if I hadn’t told class 77 to ‘capture’ them.”

 

Makoto turned around in anger. “Why didn’t you tell me that you saved them?” “I forgot to say,” the bear said. “Plus they are the only family you have left; I had to save because I care about you Makoto.”

 

“Kyoko is my family” He snapped back. “Do you honestly think my own parents will be happy to see me if they knew that I was in leagues with the person that destroyed the world.”

 

Monokuma never responded as knew he that Makoto had a point. “Junko leave me alone, please. I need time to think” Makoto sadly. “Um sure, just before I go. I’ve messed about with your bathroom door” the bear replied. “Why did you do that?” 

 

“In case you were attacked, and you could hide in the bathroom till Muku or Kyoko came to save you. The door doesn’t fit the frame, so it has to be lifted in order to open it, so give it a try.”

 

Makoto tried to open the door normally and found he couldn’t so he lifted the door and it opened. “That’s clever Junko.” “Thank you,” the bear said, and he went back into the wall with the panel moving back into place.

 

Makoto stood alone in his room; his mind was racing with images of his parents. The good times and the bad times. They were the only ties to his past, unlike Kyoko who had none now. He slid down his bathroom door and began to cry, as Junko watched on from the control room who shed a tear herself seeing her Sweetheart in pain.

 

A few days later

 

Sayaka was getting close to Makoto, which annoyed Kyoko greatly. She got Junko to ruin Sayaka fun, every time Sayaka was getting real close to Makoto.

 

The class was given its first motive to kill. They all watched a video each showing love one in danger. When Sayaka saw her video, she freaked out, and she left the room in a panic. Makoto chased her out of the room.

 

“Hey, Maizono get a grip off yourself I promise you that we will get out of here without killing anyone trust me.” She didn't reply as she cried into his chest.

 

Then Monokuma appeared and asked for students to go to the school hall. Once they got there, Junko and the bear got into a shouting match. It ended up with Junko foot on the bear's chest.

 

Monokuma started to say something, and to everyone horror the hall wooden floor opens up, causing Junko and the bear to fall into the hole. The students heard Junko body hit the bottom of the pit and it wasn't nice to hear.

 

“This is a reminder of what happens if you mess with me,” Monokuma said with his claws out. Then he vanished leaving everyone speechless.

 

Makoto and Kyoko both hoped that Mukuro was ok. “So Junko Enoshima was the first to fall,” Byakuya said with a smug look on his face.

 

Later on, that night

 

Makoto was in his room talking to Monokuma. “I must say, Sweetheart, things are going well,” said the bear. Makoto looked at the bear. “Please, can you not call me that while you're controlling that bear, it's weird.”

 

Monokuma folded his arms. “I think it's cute” he chuckled. “Is Mukuro ok?” Makoto asked concerned. “Yeah, yeah she fine” Monokuma said waving his hand. “She is waiting for everyone to go to bed before she comes up."

 

There was a knock on Makoto door, and Monokuma jumped into a hole in the wall, and the panel moved back into place.

 

He went to the door and opened it. “Hey, Maizono, what's up?” She walked into his room. “I was wondering if it would be ok if we swapped rooms. I don't feel comfortable sleeping in my room tonight.”

 

Makoto closed his door, and he began to think. “Naegi?” She said softly. “Oh, sorry I was thinking about the video I saw” he lied as he never got a video to watch. “What were you asking me sorry?”

 

Sayaka paused she began to feel guilty. “I want to know if we can swap rooms.” Makoto began to smile. “Yeah sure that's no problem.”

 

A few hours later

 

Kyoko left her room, and she went her way to the stairs, she heard a noise and quickly turned around and saw Mukuro wearing Junko clothes but without the wing. “Mukuro,” Kyoko said softly. “Are you ok?” Mukuro nodded, and Kyoko smiled. She used her key card that Junko had given her and Makoto and the pair made their way up to the 4th floor, and they went into the data processing room.

 

They saw Junko resting on the chair and Mukuro began to clean up Junko mess. Kyoko gently placed her hand on Junko shoulder. “Hey, you wake.” “Just about” Junko mumble back.

 

Once Mukuro cleaned up the mess, Kyoko looked at her and smiled warmly. “Mukuro there is fresh clothes for you in the girl's bathroom on this floor. Put them on and take a rest you have earned it.”

 

“Yeah, Babe is right,” Junko said softly. “Muku you have done an amazing job I'm proud of you.”

 

Kyoko was shocked that Junko said a nice thing to Mukuro.

 

Mukuro smiled then bow, and she left the room. “I bet it gets pretty lonely up here” Kyoko giggled. “Yeah it does,” Junko said softly. “Me and Makoto are going to miss you by the way,” Kyoko said with sadness in her voice.

 

Junko slowly moved her head, and she faced the Ultimate detective. “Thanks that means a lot,” Junko said smiling warmly. “I didn't have many friends growing up, but you two have been great.”

 

The pair smiled at each other, Kyoko saw someone on the tv screen. It was Leon, and he went to knock on Sayaka door.

 

“It's show time,” Junko said with an evil grin. “Does Leon know that Sayaka is just playing him?” Kyoko asked. “Of course not, Leon thinks he is getting some. Just to let you know babe, Sayaka swapped nameplates for her and Makoto door.”

 

“So, when she kills Leon, she can change the nameplates back and blame the killing on Makoto,” Kyoko said in disgust. “Yip, you got it” Junko replied.

 

Kyoko quickly looked at the camera that covering Sayaka room and was happy to see Makoto sleeping in peace. She turned back to Makoto room; she quickly saw Sayaka and Leon lose the plot and began to attack each other.

 

Leon got the upper hand, and Sayaka ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Leon began to struggle to get the door open. “Junko, why is Makoto bathroom door like that?”

 

“Simple,” she said as she began to drool over the despair that Sayaka was feeling. “If Sweetheart got himself in trouble. Then he could hide in there till Mukuro or you came to save him.”

 

Kyoko put her hand back on Junko shoulder. “Thank you, Junko you're a good friend.” Junko began to blush which surprised Kyoko.

 

Back in Makoto room Leon got a toolbox and worked on the door till he got in. He rushed a knife into Sayaka body, and then he cleaned up the mess and left Sayaka to her death. In her last moments, she wrote 11037 with her own blood on the wall. Then her head fell, and she died.

 

“OH MY GOD” Junko scream in delight. “THAT DESPAIR WAS SO GOOD.” Kyoko felt a tiny bit of guilt. She quickly shakes her head and crossed her arms. “11037 is Leon, that is clever Maizono,” she said impressed.

 

“Now things are going to be interesting” Junko giggled. “You better to go to Maizono room and wake up Sweetheart to tell him the despairing news.” “I will tell him before you wake everyone up at 7,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Fair do’s Babe,” Junko replied. “There is something we need to talk about it’s about Sweetheart.” Kyoko raised an eyebrow “What about him?”

 

“Well see when the world fell into despair last year. I had class 77 rescue Sweetheart’s parents. Because I care about him and that’s the only family he has left. But he snapped at me and started to cry when I told him that his parents were alive.”

 

“No wonder” Kyoko replied coldly. “A full year and you only tell him now.” “I forgot” Junko mumbled. “He said that the only family he had left was you.”

 

“And he is the only family I have left. All ties to my past are gone” Kyoko said quietly. “I wonder what my grandfather would have thought about this world now” she chuckled.

 

“I will have a word with Makoto when I wake him up. But right now I’m heading back down to sleep” Kyoko said. “Ok cool, remember there will be a class trial once Maizono body is found,” Junko said.

 

Next morning

 

“Makoto wake up,” Kyoko said softly as she rubbed his shoulder. He opened his eyes and was surprised to see his girlfriend. “Huh! Kyoko what are you doing here and what time is it?”

 

“It’s 6 in the morning, and Maizono is dead in your bathroom,” she said softly. Makoto eyes opened wide, and he shot up. “Who killed her?” He asked. “It was Kuwata that killed her. Me and Junko saw the pair fight each other, and she went into your bathroom. To escape from him and well thanks to your door. Kuwata had to use a toolbox to break his way in, and he killed her.”

 

“Would he not found it weird how she was in my room. I mean our nameplates are on the door?” Makoto replied. Kyoko paused for a second, and she sighed. “Maizono changed your plates with her. So Kuwata thought he was going to her room.”

 

Makoto had a look of disbelief on his face. “She was going to frame you Makoto,” Kyoko said softly. Makoto didn’t reply he just sat on the bed and stared at the bed sheets. “Makoto are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just trying to get over the shock that all” he mumbled. “I can’t believe she did it.” Kyoko grabbed hold of his hands. “Remember everyone has lost their memories, so old friendships mean nothing.”

 

“I’m aware of that Kyoko. But I wanted to give her a chance. But she blew it, and I won’t be making the same mistake again. It’s us vs them from now on.” He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

 

Once he finished his business, he came back out and saw Kyoko looking at him. “Junko told me about your parents.” “Yeah what about them” he snapped back in anger. Kyoko was taken back by Makoto sudden snap, and she got up and headed for the door.

 

“Kyoko, I’m sorry,” he said sadly. “Finding out my parents are alive, it’s causing me inner turmoil.” Kyoko turned around, and she could see that he was in pain. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.  

 

“I don’t deserve a hug from you” he whispered. “Makoto I forgive you, so you wanna talk about it?” She replied. “Not right now, maybe tonight or tomorrow I promise. Right now we need to figure out how I’m going to prove to the others I had nothing to do with Maizono death.”

 

“Don’t worry she left a clue that will help you out” Kyoko replied. “What type of clue?” He said. “You will see when you investigate the crime scene remember to look at the clue upside down,” she said.

 

A few hours later

 

Makoto walked into the cafeteria and noticed only half the class turned up. “I thought I told everyone to show up at this time to ensure nobody has been killed” Taka groaned. A few minutes Byakuya, Toko, Celestia and Kyoko turned up.

 

Then everyone noticed that Sayaka was missing. “I will go and get her” Makoto smiled. “I bet you all she slept in.” He got up from his seat and headed for his room. He once he got inside he was surprised by the damaged that the pair caused. He made his way to his bathroom door and noticed the door was left open.

 

He froze for a few seconds, then he shook his head, and he opened the door to see Sayaka lying against the wall dead with blood everywhere. “Maizono you stupid fool” he muttered. Then he began to look for the clue that Kyoko told him about.

 

He looked around the room and then he saw a bunch of numbers beside Sayaka body she had most likely written them out with her own blood. “11037,” he said confused. “What sort of clue is that?”

 

“Kyoko said to me to look at this upside down” he muttered. He did and noticed that the numbers look like the name Leon. “Clever Maizono, it’s a shame that you let the despair get to you.” Makoto then screamed in pure horror.

 

His screams could be heard from the cafeteria. Kyoko watched as Aoi, Sakura, Taka and Mondo fled towards the dorms. ‘ _Let the games begin’_ she thought to herself.

 

Once the other four got to the room. They were shocked to see the state of the room, and they saw Makoto on his knees crying and punching the floor. “Someone has killed Sayaka,” he said.

 

Aoi walked into the bathroom, and she screamed as well. Mondo, Sakura and Taka couldn’t believe what they saw. Then they heard the noise from the intercoms  “ **Oh we have a found a body** ” Monokuma chuckled. “ **Sayaka Maizono has been found dead by 3 people which means we can have a class trial. Everyone has two hours to gather clues. This is important I must stress because if you get the killer wrong, then everyone dies, while the real killer lives and gets to leave the school. So I wish you luck my wonderful students**.”

 

2 hours later

1st trial

 

Everyone was in the lift heading down to the trail room. Everyone had pinned their suspicions on Makoto being the killer. Once they got down to the room and took their spots and the trial began.

 

“Before we start blaming who killed who, can we keep this civil, or we will be here all day,” Taka said firmly. “Don’t worry that won’t be a problem. If the killer isn’t chosen before I get bored, then everyone dies” Monokuma chuckled as he sat on his makeshift throne.

 

“Naegi is the killer,” Leon said. Taka let out a sigh, looks like no one is going to listen to him. “I keep telling everyone I’m not the killer.” Everyone looked at Makoto and didn’t believe a word that came out of his mouth.

 

“The killer is Kuwata,” Makoto said. “Where is your proof Naegi?” Makoto began to smile, which caught everyone attention. “Well let me think. The number 11037 that was written on the wall with Maizono blood. If you flip that upside down, it reads Leon.”

 

Everyone was stunned to hear this. “Naegi,” Kyoko said coldly. “I noticed some odd. While I was checking my e-handbook. I noticed that you and Maizono had swapped room along with nameplates as well. Care to explain that one?”

 

“Maizono asked me to swap rooms with her which I agreed. As for the nameplates, I’m not sure who changed them. Maybe Maizono did it so she could frame me for Kuwata death. When she killed him” he replied.

 

“Just to state my point furthermore, I can’t be the killer because I’m the only one to know how to open my bathroom door correctly.” “What do you mean correctly?” Byakuya said raising an eyebrow.

 

“My bathroom door doesn’t fit the frame. So I need to lift the door up to open and close it. Even Monokuma can back me up on that one.”

 

“Naegi is right” the bear chuckled. “When I was picking rooms for all of you, Naegi got unlucky as I pick the dorm room with a dodgy bathroom door. I had to teach him how to open the door.”

 

“So why on earth would I break down my own bathroom door to get to Maizono when I could open it with ease” Makoto said making his point. “If nobody knew the trick to getting the door to open. Then the person would need a toolbox to get the door open.”

 

Everyone eyes went onto Leon. “Oh dear Kuwata, it appears you have been caught,” Celestia said softly. “Wait hang on a second,” he said in a panic. “I didn’t do anything.” “You say that, but you’re the only one with a toolbox” she replied with a giggle.

 

Leon began to sweat, and he began to grow angry. Kyoko then pointed a finger at him. “I found a piece of your clothing next to the incinerator along with glass lying on the floor. Kuwata you went there to throw away your blood-stained clothes and because the button was out of reached you used Hagakure’s crystal ball to hit the button. Only you as the Ultimate Baseball star would have the perfect throw to hit the button bang on.”

 

Leon didn’t say anything for a few seconds then he shouted in anger. “I DIDN’T DO IT, NAEGI KILLED HER.” Everyone watched on in shock at Leon snapped. “I think it’s time to vote” Monokuma chuckled.

 

Everyone began to vote with Leon 12 of the votes while Makoto got 1. “Leon Kuwata you have been found guilty by your fellow classmates for the killing of Sayaka Maizono,” Monokuma said.

 

The room was silent; everyone couldn’t believe they voted to kill someone. “I didn’t have a choice,” Leon said in defiance. “She was trying to kill me, what else was I meant to do. If any of you were in my shoes, then you would have done the same.”

 

“You had the choice to stay in your room when you couldn’t unlock Naegi bathroom,” Celestia said. “But you chose to grab your toolbox to finish the job that Maizono started.”

 

A long chain linked to a shackle closes around Leon's neck from behind. He gets drag into a room with a batting cage. Leon is lifted up to a post at the centre of the batting cage, where three more metallic shackles appear and snap on his torso, thighs, and just below his knees to keep him in a still position.

 

A pitching machine appears in front of his helpless form and shoots a few slow balls at him, and then the shots started to become faster. Makoto and Kyoko watched on in horror at how brutal Leon execution was.

 

Kyoko mind began racing with thoughts about her father and what he would think of all this. While Makoto began to think about his parents again.

 

A few moments later the pitching machine stopped, and the students saw a dead Leon still bound to the post and surrounded by bloodstained baseballs.

 

The students were left in horror at what they just saw while Monokuma laughed at his student's despair.

 

An hour later

 

Monokuma opened up the second floor to the students. He said a new floor would be open after every successful trial. On the second floor was the Library, swimming pool with changing rooms for the male and females and the men toilets that contained the secret room.

 

Everyone began to explain for clues about the school, but they were out of luck. Byakuya went to the library and began to read the books to get away from the others with Toko stalking him.

 

Later on that night

 

When everyone went to bed, Kyoko left her room and headed up to the 4th floor. She didn’t head for the data room to see Junko. Instead, she went to her father office.  She went inside, and she opened up the secret room he had, and that’s when she saw it.

 

The box that contained his remains. She walked to the box, and she was ready to pick the box up. But something stopped her; she closed her eyes as waves of guilt coursed through her. She opened her eyes, and she picks the box up.

 

She took it over to her father desk, and she sat down on his chair. ‘ _How far have I fallen to get my perfect world_?’ She thought as she looked at the box. She sighed and went to take the lid of the box.

 

She let out a gasped when she saw his bones and skull, nicely packed within the box. It felt odd, only a few days ago. She spoke to him, and now here he was nothing but bones and a skull.

 

Then she felt a tear running down her face. She started to chuckle “I guess there is a part of me that hasn’t become twisted yet.”

 

She heard a knock on the door, she quickly wiped her tear away and closed the box. “Come in,” she said.

 

The door opened, and Makoto walked in. “Makoto,” Kyoko said in shock. “What are you doing here?” He closed the door behind him and walked up to the desk. “I wanted to speak to Junko personally, and before I came up, she told me that you were here. So I thought I would check up on you first.”

 

Kyoko began to smile; she was grateful that she had Makoto in her life. “Yes I’m fine, Kuwata death shook me to the core, and I began to think about my father.” Makoto looked at the box that was sitting on the table. “Kyoko is that your father?”

 

She nodded, and Makoto let out a sigh. “Kyoko what would our parents think of us right now. We both have fallen pretty far.” “Shocked and horrified” She replied. “Makoto are you having second doubts?” “Yeah, I am are you?” “Yes I am” she replied. “But we are in the deep end; no one would forgive us for letting Junko destroy the world and setting up this killing game.”

 

“Yeah I know there is no turning back” he sighed. “That’s why I need to speak to Junko.” Kyoko raised an eyebrow. “About what?” “My parents,” he said softly. Kyoko stood up and went over to Makoto and hugged him. “You ready to talk about them?”

 

“I will talk when I see Junko” he replied softly, and the two hugged each for a good few minutes. Then Kyoko put the box back in the secret room, and the pair made their way to the data room.

 

Makoto opened the room, and the pair saw Junko and Mukuro playing a board game. “Oh come on Muku, you have just beaten me again. Geez, your too good at this game” Junko moaned.

 

Mukuro looked up and saw Makoto and Kyoko. “Master, Mistress,” she said warmly. Junko turned her head around and saw the pair. “Hey Sweetheart, Babe. What did you think of today masterful display” she giggled.

 

“It was brutal” Makoto replied. “I didn’t think you were that evil.” Junko giggled, and she stood up. “I’m always evil.” “Not always” Kyoko grinned. “Me and your Sweetheart have made you soft.”

 

Junko began to blush, “Only for you guys and sometimes Muku.” “Since you and Kyoko are in the same room,” Makoto said. “I would like to apologise for my bad attitude and for the way I’ve snapped at the pair of you in the last few days.”

 

Junko went over to Makoto and hugged him. “It’s ok Sweetheart; I don’t hate you. I should have told you at the time when they were rescued.” “But still” he replied back softly. “Is there any way I could make it up to you?”

 

Junko moved away from Makoto and began to think. “Well I have an idea, in a few days time I’m going to launch the second motive for the class and it will be everyone darkest secrets. Everyone will get one, while I will give you two, and you will have to pick one and tell the class what your secret is.”

 

“Geez you are evil” he moaned. Kyoko, Junko and even Mukuro were laughing at him. “Tell me about” Junko giggled. “Junko, I know I have some cheek for asking this,” he said nervously. “Can do you a favour for me?”

 

“Sure anything for my Sweetheart” she smiled. “I want you….” He paused, and the 3 girls could see the stress on his face. “Junko I want you…..to get one member of class 77…to….” He paused again, and he let out a sigh. “I want my parents killed.”

 

The 3 girls were left stunned and speechless. “I can’t turn back now” he replied. “My parents will never understand me; they are better off dead. They are the last links to my past, and I want them gone. So I can look forward and not backwards. Junko make it happen please.”

 

“Master,” “Sweetheart,” “Makoto,” the 3 girls said at the same time. “Things will be better off this way. Once they are gone, I can clear my mind and focus on rebuilding this world with Kyoko by my side.”

 

“It will be done,” Junko said softly. “I will get back to you in a few days ok?” “Yeah that will be fine Junko thank you” he replied. “Could you hold off the second motive till you get news back.” Junko nodded. “You have my word.” “You know Junko maybe you're not so evil like Kyoko said” he laughed weakly.

 

4 days later

 

Makoto was informed by Junko that his parents were killed. Makoto was shaken by the news, but he knew it was for the best. Junko give him time to get over his parent's death, and she started the second motive.

 

Makoto, Kyoko and the rest of the class were in the gym hall. “It’s time for another motive” Monokuma said cheerfully. “I will give you each folded paper containing a secret on it, do not open it till I give you all permission.”

 

Monokuma went around gave each student a bit of paper, then when he got to Makoto, he gives the luckster two bits of paper. “Wait why does Naegi have two bits of paper” Aoi asked.

 

“Because I felt bad for giving him a dorm room with a dodgy bathroom door. So I thought I would make it up to him” Monokuma said. “Right people open up your bits of paper.”

 

Everyone opened their folded paper and there gasps around the gym hall. Kyoko looked at her personal secret and tried not to laugh. **I kiss a girl, and I enjoyed it**. ‘ _Oh, Junko what I’m I going to do with you.’_

Makoto looked at his two secrets. **Wet the bed till 5 th grade**. **I love Kyoko Kirigiri**. ‘ _Oh man, why I did tell Junko about the wetting bed.’_ Makoto looked around and saw everyone face turn to horror.

 

“Right people listen up; If no one dies in the next 24 hours, then those secrets are going out to the world,” the bear said. “No you can’t” Chihiro tried to speak up. “I can and I will” Monokuma replied back firmly. “Oh, one more thing. Since Naegi got two secrets, I think it’s only fair that he shares one with all of you.”

 

“That’s not fair” Makoto replied. “You're just picking on me now.” “Pick one now Naegi,” the bear said coldly. Makoto sighed and said. “I kept wetting the bed till I was in 5th grade.” Then he showed the paper containing the secret.

 

Byakuya watched Makoto put the other secret away in his pocket. He began to wonder if the 2nd secret wasn’t really a secret but a message.

 

Kyoko wondered as well what the 2nd secret was. She had a rough idea that Junko would use wetting the bed secret. But she had no idea what the 2nd secret was.

 

Everyone around her and Byakuya were laughing at Makoto, and it got her mad. “If you find Naegi secret funny. Maybe the rest of you can share as well” she said firmly.

 

“Oh look Kirigiri has a soft spot for a boy who wet the bed till he was 10 years,” Byakuya said with a smug look. Kyoko smiled, and she showed everyone her secret. “I kissed a girl, and I enjoyed it.” Byakuya smug look left his face, and he was left stunned.

 

“No way, Kirigiri is into chicks,” Hiro said stunned. “I’m not into girls,” she said firmly. “I like guys. But there is one girl I enjoy kissing with. She has left an impression on me” she smiled.

 

Everyone was left stunned, while Makoto felt jealous. Kyoko saw this and felt she should stop talking about Junko. “Since me and Naegi have shared our secrets. Let see all of yours.”

 

“I’ll pass,” Byakuya said. “I will pass as well,” Celestia said who looked really mad but did her best to hide it. The other eight students passed as well. “Looks like me and Naegi, have nothing to fear then,” Kyoko smirked. 

 

“Not true,” Celestia said. “He still has another secret in his pocket. Which I might add, he was keen to put his pocket.” Kyoko walked out of the gym hall without replying. Then Makoto left as well.

 

Then everyone else left apart from Byakuya and Celestia. “Tell me someone Togami,” she said. “Do you think something was amiss here?” “Yes, I think Kirigiri got off lightly. As for Naegi, wetting the bed is embarrassing yes. But I don’t think that bear is picking on Naegi.”

 

“Agreed” she replied. “I wonder what Naegi 2nd secret was?” “Hopefully, we will find out tomorrow if nobody kills anyone” he replied. Celestia tensed up, and Byakuya saw this and smiled. “Was wrong Lundenberg? Too scared to have your secret revealed?”

 

“No of course not” she lied. “What about you Togami? You weren't willing to share your secret?” Byakuya walked away from Celestia with a smug look on his face. Which left her annoyed.

 

A few hours later

 

Kyoko was in the secret room looking at a sheet of paper which had everyone secrets expect hers and Makoto’s. But something caught her eye, Sakura Ogami secret. She was a mole for Monokuma. Kyoko raised an eyebrow when she saw this and wonder why she nor Makoto wasn’t told about this.

 

She heard the someone coming into the toilets and put the paper into her pocket. She turned around to see Makoto walk into the room. “Makoto,” she said smiling. The two kissed and she asked. “How are you been feeling since your parent's death?”

 

“It felt weird at first. But I’m glad they are gone. My mind has been cleared of any doubt, and I have nothing holding me back” he replied emotionless. “Good to hear” she replied.

 

“Makoto, I’m sorry if I made you jealous today.” He shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine. You were jealous in the past because of Maizono. It’s only fair I get jealous as well. I’m surprised that Junko wrote that secret for you to use.”

 

“Yeah when I saw it, I tried my best not to burst out laughing” she giggled. “You wetting the bed wasn’t a surprise. I knew she was going to use that one on you. But as for the second one, she gave you. Not even I know what it is."

 

Makoto went into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to his girlfriend. She had a look at the paper, and she began to giggle. “Oh Makoto, I never knew that you loved me.”

 

“Shh Kyoko it’s meant to be a secret” he chuckled, and he kissed her. “Makoto we need to spend a night together it’s been too long.” He began to laugh. “Kyoko it’s only been a week.”

 

“Yes I know,” she said as she began to blush. “But there only so much I can do with my hands you know.” “I could say the same thing” he chuckled. “Right once the others go to bed, we can spend the night in my room.” “I can’t wait” she replied.

 

Later on that night

 

“Aww man, that is totally unfair” Junko moaned. “What is it Junko,” Mukuro asked. “Sweetheart and Babe are having sex and Babe has put her jacket over the camera so I can’t watch them.”

 

“You want to watch that?” Mukuro questioned her sister. “Totally, seeing the Ultimate Love Couple doing it would get me so wet.”

 

“Junko never change,” Mukuro said. “Hey look Junko at this,” she said pointing at one of the screens. Chihiro and Mondo were in the gym, and a minute later the sisters saw Mondo hitting Chihiro in the side of the head with a dumbbell killing the programmer in one hit.

 

“Ok, I wasn’t expecting that,” Junko said a little bit stunned. “Are you not getting your despair?” Mukuro asked. “No I’m not” Junko replied back sadly. “I’m still bummed over not getting to see my favourite couple going at it.”

 

The pair then watch Mondo carry Chihiro body into the girl's locker room after he got a female e-handbook so he could get in. He then swapped the contents of the locker rooms so that it appeared Chihiro had been murdered in the girl's locker room. He then broke Chihiro's e-Handbook so the others couldn’t find out about Chihiro true gender.

 

“Hey Junko look it’s Togami,” Mukuro said. The pair watched him see Mondo leave the gym in a hurry. “I wonder what Togami is up to,” Junko said with great interest.  

 

Next morning

 

“Hey, guys wake up,” Monokuma said. “5 more minutes” Makoto mumbled into Kyoko chest. “Sweetheart, Babe get up NOW” the bear roared. “Ok ok,” Kyoko groaned, and she unwraps herself from Makoto arms. “Never call me Babe while you're controlling that bear got it.”

 

“Geez I never knew you were this cranky in the morning Kyoko” Monokuma replied. “Well me and Makoto were sleeping thank you very much. Anyway why did you wake us up?” “Well, you two have slept in by 2 hours. Plus someone was killed last night.”

 

“Who was it?” Makoto asked casually. “Fujisaki and Owada was the one who did it.” “Poor Fukisaki, he was one of the nicest people around,” Makoto said sadly.

 

“Junko we need a word,” Kyoko said firmly. “She got out of Makoto bed, and she was naked. Monokuma covered his eyes, so he didn’t see her. Makoto watched Kyoko bum. “Kyoko you have one great looking bum it nice and round.” She giggled and went into her jacket pocket and pulled out some paper.

 

“I think your bum is nice as well. It’s nice and firm” she said as she got back into bed. Monokuma pulled his paws away from his eyes and saw the pair looking at a piece of paper.

 

“Junko are you trying to double-cross us?” Kyoko asked firmly. “What of course not!” The bear jumped in panic. “So why does it say that Sakura Ogami secret is a mole for you. Why didn’t you tell us from the get-go?”

 

“Because I always planned to let you find out the truth this way. Plus if you knew that she was a mole, then you and Makoto would look at her in a different way. That would blow your cover.”

 

“Do you think we are that stupid?” Makoto replied. “No of course not” the bear replied. “I asked you to give out an order to have my parents killed. So I could give you my full support in this game and not have any second doubts. But here you are hiding secrets from me and Kyoko.”

 

“I didn’t mean to upset you Makoto,” the bear said. “Do you have anything else that you're not telling us?” Kyoko questioned the bear. “Nope, that was the only one I swear.”

 

“If that the case, then leave us be and don’t talk to us for a few days,” Kyoko said firmly. “Mukuro if your listening to us, then you're free to come and see me and Makoto in the secret room. But for now, Junko get out of here, me and Makoto have an investigation and trial to get ready for.”

 

The bear sighed, and he walked away into the hole.

 

Data room.

 

Junko sat in her chair filled with sadness and regret. “Junko,” Mukuro said softly. “Give them time to cool down.” Junko didn’t respond as she saw Kyoko jacket getting pulled from the camera. The pair saw Kyoko looking at the camera with an ice cold glare. Before she left Makoto room with Makoto heading for a shower.

 

“Muku, I’ve blown it,” she said sadly. “I lost them; I’ve lost my friends.” “Junko calm down, please. I will talk to them, and I’ll try and talk them around” Mukuro said. “Please Muku, I’m counting on you” Junko pleaded. “I love the pair very much, tell them I’m sorry.”

 

“I will if you calm down, but Mistress is right. There is going to be a trial that comes first.” “Your right thanks, Muku,” Junko said sounding slightly better.

 

A few hours later

The 2nd Trial

 

The debate went back and forth. There were no direct clues to say who the killer was. But only Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya knew Mondo was the one who killed Chihiro. Byakuya grew suspicious of Makoto and Kyoko.

 

 While he knew that they weren’t the killers. But for both of them to be missing at breakfast at the same time. He could sense foul play.

 

“It’s clear that Fujisaki must have brought a tracksuit with her so she could train at the gym,” Kyoko said. “Correct I saw young Fujisaki carrying a bag last night, and I could see the tracksuit” Celestia added.

 

“Yeah she had had a blue tracksuit,” Mondo said. Then everyone eyes went onto Mondo. At that moment he knew he slipped up. “I killed her” he sighed. Everyone was stunned by his confession.

 

“Fujisaki came up to last me last, and she told me her secret. Because she thought of me as a friend. The secret she told me must have taken a lot of courage to say. I killed her because I was angry. I was scared by my own secret I felt weak, and Fujisaki courage made me jealous, so I killed him in a rage.”

 

“Him?” Kyoko said casually. “I meant to say her.” Byakuya smiled at the gang leader and said. “I have a confession to make myself. I saw Owada left the crime scene last night so I went to see what he was up to and I saw Fujisaki dead body lying on the floor. So I thought I would have a little fun.”

 

“SO IT WAS YOU THAT HANG FUJISAKI UP LIKE THAT YOU SICK BASTARD” Mondo roared. “Yes it was, I hang her body up like she was stuck to the cross,” Byakuya said. “But when I was moving her body, I felt something odd and it had to do something with her secret wasn’t it.”

 

Mondo never replied back. “Chihiro Fujisaki wasn’t a girl, Fujisaki was, in fact, a boy,” Byakuya said. The heir looked around to see shocked looks around apart from Makoto and Kyoko. They didn’t looked to shock, and it raised his doubt in the pair even more.

 

“That would explain why Fukisaki e-handbook was destroyed,” Celestia said. “You wanted to protect his secret till the very end?” “You got it,” Mondo said quietly. Mondo looked up to see his bro Taka crying. “Sorry Taka, I let us all down. Oi bear we are ready to vote.”

 

Everyone apart from Makoto and Kyoko looked at the bear. “Yeah, yeah I hear you,” he groaned. “Are we boring you?” Byakuya asked. “Yes you were, all this talk of protecting one's secret was boring. Who cares if Fujisaki was a boy or a girl. Would have all of you treated him any differently if he told his secret to any of you?”

 

“No I wouldn’t,” Makoto said. “If he told me his secret then I would be happy for him. I would do my best to make him feel comfortable. Heck, I would have even told him my second secret.”

 

“We both know that your lying Naegi” Monokuma said in anger. “Oh your call ME a lier?” Makoto shot back. “Why don’t you stop lying to all of us and tell us who you really are?”

 

Monokuma started to laugh. “I’m not going to spill the beans that easily as Owada did. I’m a lot smarter than he is. Now it’s time to vote.” Everyone voted for Mondo, and as a result, he was turned into butter.

 

Everyone was in the back in the lift. “Hey, guys out of respect for Fujisaki I think we should share our secrets,” Makoto said. Nobody came forward, and he sighed. “Fine then, I will share my second secret but not all of it. I have a massive crush on someone in this lift, and that’s all I’m saying.”

 

“If that is indeed your second secret,” Byakuya said firmly. “Why did you not choose that one instead of the wetting the bed one?” “Because my own personal feelings are more important than my pride.”

 

At the lift reached the ground floor Makoto walked out first and stopped. “It’s a shame all of you chose pride over personal feelings. Owada and Fujisaki both have earned my respect.” He walked away feeling somewhat annoyed with the others.

 

“Who do you think he is?” Byakuya said in anger. “Talking to us like that?” “He has a fair point though,” Sakura said. “I agree he shouldn’t talk to us like that. But on the other hand, he has every right because we wouldn’t reveal our secrets.”

 

“Everyone calm down,” Taka said who was still upset at seeing his bro getting turned into butter. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow. After we have some time to think about everything that’s happened.

 

Sakura put her hand on Taka's shoulder. “Will you be alright Taka?” she asked with concern. “I don’t know if I'm honest.” “Remember me and Hina are here for you if you need someone to talk to.”

 

“Ogami, Asahina thank you it means a lot,” he said honestly. “Let’s go, Yamada, you can make me some tea,” Celestia said. “Yes, Lady Celestia,” the fanfic writer said. The pair left as did Byakuya and Toko.

 

Leaving Kyoko, Hiro, Aoi, Sakura and Taka. “Kirigiri,” Aoi asked. “Since you’re the Ulitmate Detective, do you have any clues to who Naegi has a crush on?” Kyoko tilted her head at the swimmer

 

“Why are you asking me that?” Kyoko replied. “Oh let me guess you have a crush on him don’t you?” Everyone looked at the swimmer. “Nope, I don’t if anything I see him a friend.”

 

“A friend? Asahina we are in the middle of a killing game making friends should be the least of your concerns.” “Well, that’s your opinion Kirigiri,” Aoi said back firmly. “I know Naegi might be rough around the edges. But he was up against it in the first trial and then told us two of his secrets. Now if he telling was the truth about the second secret, we will never know. But he hasn’t done anything bad to me or Ogami, so that puts him in the good book with me.”

 

Kyoko looked at Aoi, and she knew the swimmer would fall hard when the truth comes out, that if she makes it to the end that is. “I’m sorry if I'm rude here Kirigiri. But not all of us are cold-hearted or jerks like you and Togami” Aoi said coldly.

 

“Hina” Sakura said in shock. “No it’s ok Ogami” Kyoko replied with an honest smile. “Asahina makes a fair point. I have trust issues and that because of my past and that’s why I'm always alone.”

 

“Kirigiri, we can all be friends here, and we can stop that bear,” Aoi said softly. “Sorry Asahina I can’t,” Kyoko said sadly, and she walked away from the group. “Hina” Sakura said softly. “Ask her again once we leave this place, I can understand where she is coming from.”

 

A day later

 

Kyoko was in her room fixing her hair. Then she could hear the wall panel moving. Then Monokuma appeared. “I told you to leave me alone Junko,” she said. “Mistress its Mukuro” Monokuma said in a slightly different voice.

 

“Mukuro” Kyoko sighed. “Please don’t call me Mistress, how many times must I tell you?” The bear bowed. “I’m sorry Kyoko, can we talk face to face in the secret room an hour from now?”

 

“I’m guessing it’s to talk about your sister?”  The bear turned away and didn’t say anything. “Thought as much” Kyoko sighed. “Is Makoto coming along?” “I haven’t spoken to him yet” the bear replied.

 

“Fair enough, I will see you in an hour then?” Kyoko said. “Kyoko thank you,” the bear said, and he bowed and left Kyoko room.

 

An hour later

 

Makoto and Kyoko were waiting in the secret room when they saw the wall open and came through were a people wearing a white robe and a black mask. “Makoto, Kyoko,” said the masked person.

 

The mask came off, and it was Mukuro. “Do you think it’s wise to call the meeting at this time?” Kyoko questioned Mukuro. “Yes, don’t worry I’ve studied everyone patterns and I knew this would be the ideal time” Mukuro replied.

 

Makoto sighed and shook his head. “Still there was a chance you could have been caught.” “Makoto please you or Kyoko need not worry about someone like me,” Mukuro said meekly.

 

Kyoko walked over to Mukuro, and she raised her hand. Mukuro closed her eyes and braced for a slap that was coming her way. But it never came, all she felt was Kyoko gloved hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Kyoko looking sad.

 

“Never speak so lowly about yourself Mukuro. Me and Makoto care about you a lot” Kyoko said lovingly. “Thank you,” Mukuro said weakly.

 

“Now on the topic at hand,” Makoto said. “Yes of course,” Mukuro said as Kyoko hand left her cheek. “My sister has been upset since yesterday morning. She thinks it’s over between her and you two.”

 

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each in confusion. “Could you give us more information?” Kyoko asked. “My sister thinks the friendship that you three have built up is gone and she has been sulking ever since.”

 

“The friendship isn’t over,” Makoto said. “We are angry that Junko is keeping very important information from us. What would have happened if I decided to go up to see you and Junko one night and I bump into Ogami?”

 

Mukuro never replied as she knew that he had a fair point. “You need to understand Mukuro,” Kyoko said firmly. “Me and Makoto have given up a normal life, our parents and the world. To reach that dream that we both seek. For Junko to start keeping secrets from us during a killing game is unforgivable. If your sister hadn’t been born. Then me and Makoto would have left here, get jobs, get a house and raise a loving family. Me and my father could have worked things out, and he could have been at our wedding. Along with Makoto parents. But we gave that all up for a better future.”

 

Again Mukuro never replied as she never seen her mistress like this before. Makoto wrapped his arms around Kyoko and held her tightly. The three stood in silence for a few seconds then Makoto said. “We put a lot of faith and trust in your sister. But to know that she has been hiding the fact she has her very own mole and not telling us about is very damaging.”

 

“I understand your concern Makoto, but my sister didn’t mean any harm.” “I know she didn’t mean it” he sighed. “Look tell her that I will be up to see her in a few days ok.” Mukuro face lit up. “Really?” He nodded “ Yes, but also tell her no motives till me and her talk understand?”

 

“Yes, of course, Makoto,” Murkuro said and bowed. “Tell Junko that I will come up as well,” Kyoko said. “It would be better if the three of us sort this out together.” Mukuro began to smile. “You two will have made my sister day.”

 

“Has Junko really been sulking for this long?” Makoto asked. “Yes she has, she said that she loves you two and she began panicking in fear that she had blown everything” Mukuro replied. “Has your sister ever been this soft before?” He asked. “Nope, this is the first time ever.”

 

“Very well,” Kyoko said. “You are free to go, just be careful getting back up to Junko ok.” “Don’t worry I will” Mukuro replied as she put the mask back on and left the secret room leaving the couple with much to think about.

 

4 days later

 

Makoto and Kyoko waited for everybody to go to bed then went up to the data room. The pair saw the sisters playing another board game. “Not again Muku, you need to stop beating me it’s so unfair” Junko moaned.  “Losing again I see,” Makoto said.

 

“Yeah, I can never seem to beat her. I think I might need your luck Makoto” she said. “Wait did I say Makoto?” Junko looked up, and the couple were standing in front of her.

 

Junko got jumped her feet and became nervous. “Oh hey guys, how have you been?” “We are fine thanks how about you?” Kyoko asked. “Yeah I’m good I guess” the despair loving girl replied.

 

“Follow us please Junko,” Kyoko said. “Mukuro keep an eye on things will you?” “Yes of course Mistress,” Mukuro replied, causing Kyoko to sigh. Makoto and Kyoko led Junko to the Headmaster office, and the three sat around the coffee table.

 

“First off, I want to apologise for making two upset. I didn’t mean it.” Junko said honestly. “Muku told me everything that was said. Truth be told, you two have given up a lot of things for this to happen.”

 

“Yes we did,” Kyoko said. “That’s why we are annoyed. We trusted you Junko, I know you said you planned for us to find out. But like Makoto said to Mukuro. What would have happened if one of us bumped into Ogami? We wouldn’t know why she would be up seeing you and it would have given me or Makoto the wrong idea. Plus let’s not think what Ogami would have thought if she saw one of us.”

 

“Yeah I hadn’t thought of that possibility till Muku brought it up after she saw you guys,” Junko said quietly. “I guess I was being reckless Makoto, Kyoko I’m sorry.”

 

Hearing Junko say the couple first names felt odd to them. “I guess you were jumping for joy when Mukuro told you that our friendship was still intact,” Kyoko said. “Yeah I was, I even hugged her as well,” Junko said blushing.

 

“No more secrets ok?” Makoto demanded. “Yeah, I understand Makoto,” Junko said weakly. “It won’t happen again I promise.” Makoto tilted his head, “Junko what do we mean to you?”

 

Junko froze, and she began to think. “Well if I'm honest here. I said this to Kyoko last week. But I didn’t have many friends growing up. But even since I met you and Kyoko. You two have been amazing. I’ve grown to love you and Kyoko, you two have been the best friends I’ve ever had. I saved your parents and given Kyoko control of her father fate. All because you two mean that much to me.”

 

Makoto and Kyoko just sat there stunned. The couple didn’t expect to see Junko vulnerable side. “I never knew I had a soft side to me, but I guess you two crack me open” she joked.

 

Makoto and Kyoko looked at each with Makoto nodding at Kyoko. “Junko what is our name?” She asked. “It’s Kyoko and Makoto?” Junko replied somewhat confused. “Nope try again” Kyoko smiled. Junko saw the smile and said. “Babe and Sweetheart?” “That’s better” Kyoko replied.

 

Junko was confused. “Wait, I thought you were angry with me?” “We still are,” Kyoko said. “But me and Makoto want to move on from this. We are still friends here; I don’t see any reason for you not to use your nickname for us.”

 

Junko began to smile, and a tear ran down her face. “Babe, Sweetheart thank you. I promise I will rebuild the trust that I broke.”

                                                                                                   

“One step at a time,” Makoto said smiling. Junko smiled back, and she stood up. “I better get back,” she said softly. “Are you forgetting something?” Kyoko said with a smirk, and she got up and kissed Junko.

 

“Remember Sweetheart said one step at a time,” Junko said quietly. Makoto got up and kissed Junko. “Yeah I know I said that. But me and Kyoko have missed kissing you.”

 

Junko began to blush. “Geez, I’ve turned you two into kissing sluts” she joked causing the couple to laugh.

 

Next day

 

The class arrived at the gym hall as requested by Monokuma and the class were stunned to see tons of money lying in the gym hall. “Right listen up people,” the bear said. “Whoever kills and gets away with it. Will get all this money it’s 10 billion yen by the way.” “10 billion isn’t enough to tempt me, stop wasting my time,” Byakuya said and left in a huff.

 

“Money won’t get me to kill Monokuma,” Makoto said in defiance. “Yeah, I’m with Naegi on this one” Aoi said with a fist pump. “Same here,” said Sakura, Hiro and Taka. “One of you will kill for this money, that is a promise,” the bear said darkly and vanished.

 

“Hey guys this might sound weird, but I think I saw Fujisaki when I was looking for doughnuts a few days ago,” Aoi said. You think you saw him?” Kyoko questioned Aoi. “Yeah, come on, and I will show you.”

 

Everyone apart from Toko who went to the library followed Aoi to the bath changing rooms. “I saw his face in here.” Makoto and Kyoko looked at each for a few seconds, and Makoto said. “I think we should check the lockers.”

 

The students agreed then Aoi found a laptop in one of the lockers. “Hey, guys I found something,” she said. She pulled the laptop out. “Hey, it’s a laptop.” She opened, and Chihiro face appeared.

 

“ **Hello, there my name is Alter Ego. Is my master there?** ” Everyone faces turned to sadness. “ **My master has passed away hasn’t he?** ” Alter Ego said. “Yes, he has,” Taka said in tears. “He was killed by Owada.”

 

“ **Hey bro what’s with the long face**?” Taka looked at the screen, and he saw Mondo face on the screen. “ **Bro, I’m sorry for killing Fujisaki. I didn’t mean it but Taka you need to live where me and Fukisaki couldn’t**.”

 

Then the face changed back to Alter Ego. “How did you do that?” Aoi asked. “ **Master put data about Owada on my hard drive and from what little data he put down. I was able to create a 99% perfect copy of Mondo Owada. I’m going through the data right now, and it seems that my Master really cared for Taka and Owada**.”

 

Taka wiped his tears and stood up. “Those words have given me a reason to live again.” “ **Woo go, Taka**.” Everyone looked at the laptop and laughed. Apart from Kyoko who looked around the room. ‘ _No camera in sight, well spotted Fujisaki’_ she thought.

 

“Alter Ego, could you tell us anything about this school if you can?” She asked. “ **Sure can give me a moment**.” “What are you doing Kirigiri?” Aoi asked. “Look around there is no camera’s in this room. This might be our chance to get one over on the bear and who is ever controlling him.”

 

“ **I have a fair amount of data to go through. I will need a few days to go through all of it, will be that be ok?** ” “Yes that’s fine” Kyoko replied. “This laptop does not leave this room understand,” she said firmly. Everybody agreed to Kyoko request.

 

Later on that day Kyoko informed Junko about Alter Ego. Junko was somewhat annoyed that Chihiro managed to pull a fast one. She left Alter Ego in Kyoko care. In order to rebuild the trust between the pair.

 

2 days later

 

All hell broke loose, Makoto and Aoi found Taka dead in one room, then they found Hifumi dead in other room. While Kyoko and Sakura found Hiro stuck in a locker, and he was in a robot suit. Alter Ego had gone missing as well.

 

During the investigation, Kyoko rushed to the 4th floor to get details of what happened. Mukuro explained that Taka was killed by Hifumi while he was killed by Celestia. While Hiro would be framed so Celestia could win the trial and take the money.

 

3rd Trial

 

“Hiro couldn’t be the killer,” Makoto said. “Where is your proof?” Celestia said. “Well for a start the suit he is in. He could barely walk in the suit or bend his joints. So it would be impossible for him to kill anyone. Plus Kirigiri and Ogami found him in a locker, so someone put him there.”

 

“That is your option Naegi,” Celestia said firmly. “May I add that Yamada final words were Yasuhiro was the one who killed me.”

 

“Yes, he did say that but remember Yamada always called people by their last names. Why would he start calling Hagakure by his first name?” replied Makoto.

 

Celestia's eye twitched, and Makoto saw this. “Again where is your proof,” Celestia said. “I have none. I’m simply presenting the facts” Makoto replied. “Well I suggest you kept quiet from now on” Celestia shot back.

 

“Looks like I got under your skin eh Yasuhiro” Makoto smiled. “WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?” Celestia roared back. Everyone couldn’t believe how quickly Celestia snapped.

 

“Why are you getting upset Yasuhiro?” Makoto smiled. “STOP CALLING ME THAT FILTHY NAME. I GOT RID OF THAT NAME YEARS AGO” she roared.

 

“So wait hang on,” Hiro said confused. “So Celestia Ludenberg isn’t her real name?” “It appears not given her angry outbursts” Kyoko replied. Celestia calmed down and realised that she made a fatal mistake.

 

“Ludenburg show us your e-handbook right now” Byakuya demanded. “I can’t do that sorry” she replied. “I did it I killed Yamada, and he killed Taka at my request.”

 

“But why though I don’t understand?” Aoi said sadly. “I want out of this place, so I can reach my dream” Celestia replied. “What dream is that?” Kyoko asked. “I want to live in a castle and with many male servants at my command. When I saw the money, I knew that was my chance. But Naegi saw my eye twitch and saw an opening. Monokuma start the voting, please."

 

Everyone voted for Celestia. “Taeko Yasuhiro you have been voted as the killer” Monokuma chuckled. “Please don’t call me that I hate that name very much,” Celestia said. She left her spot, and she went over to Kyoko and pulled out her hand.

 

Kyoko did the same, and the pair shook hands. But Kyoko then something weird touching her hand and Celestia went close to Kyoko ear. “I’ve hidden Alter Ego in a locker this key will open the locker, please get the others out of here” she whispered.

 

The handshake was broken, and Celestia walked over to Monokuma. “Ludenberg,” Makoto said firmly. “Pride over personal feelings remember?” “Indeed” she smiled.

 

Then the class saw Monokuma dragged her away. Celestia was surrounded by fire as if she was getting burned like a witch. Then a fire truck came out of nowhere and crashed into Celestia killing her.

 

As everyone got into the lift, Aoi looked around and realised that there were only 7 of them remaining. “This has to stop,” she said. “We have been in this killing game for nearly two weeks, and we have lost 8 people.”

 

“As long I’m alive, I don’t care about anybody else,” Byakuya coldly. Aoi raised her hand and slapped Byakuya across the face. “Stop being such a self-centred jerk,” she said in anger. “I-if you hit Master a-again I will k-kill you,” Toko said nervously.

 

“Enough,” Kyoko said in a commanding voice. “At this rate, it will be only me, Naegi, Ogami and Hagakure left. Now everyone remain calm please.”

 

“Nobody orders me around” Byakuya snapped. “Besides your just like me Kirigiri.” Kyoko looked at the heir. “Care you explain Togami?” “You don’t really care about anyone in here, as long as you get out of here alive, you wouldn’t care less if we all died.”

 

Kyoko began to chuckle, and she smiled at the heir. “Your wrong Togami.” As the lift reached the ground floor, she walked out first and left the others which annoyed Byakuya greatly.

 

Makoto smiled for a few seconds ‘ _Kyoko is so cool’_ he thought, and then he left the others to go to the cafeteria. As he got there, he went into the fridge for a glass of milk. “Naegi,” said a deep voice.

 

Makoto jumped, and he turned around to see Sakura behind him. “Oh hey, Ogami.” “Naegi I apologise if I made you jump there.” “No it’s fine” he smiled. “Can I help you with something?”

 

Sakura paused for a second and wondered if it best for her to tell him about her secret. “It’s about my secret Naegi.” Makoto eyes widen in shock “Your secret?” Sakura nodded, “Yes I’m working for Monokuma as an undercover mole.”

_‘Wait why is she telling me this?_ ’ Makoto thought. “I’ve let down Hina, you and our classmates,” Sakura said. “So I’m guessing I’m the first to know?” He asked. Sakura nodded.

 

“But why?” Makoto asked honestly confused. “Would it not better if you told Asahina?” “I’ve thought about it, but I don’t know how she would react” Sakura replied calmly.”

 

“Well, it depends on what made you become Monokuma mole in the first place?” He said. “He is blackmailing me” she sighed. “I see, don’t worry your secret is safe with me Ogami you have my word” he smiled.

 

“Naegi thank you; I knew you wouldn’t react in a bad” Sakura said. “It’s fine, but you need to inform Asahina about this” he replied. “I will don’t worry. Anyway, I think we should explore the 4th floor since it’s opened to us” she said.

 

The pair reached the 3rd floor, and they saw Kyoko the others waiting for the metal gate to move. As the gate moved, all 7 students began to explore the new level. Then they came across the data room. Makoto tried to open it, but it was locked.

 

“Typical” Byakuya moaned. They found the Headmaster office, which was locked as well. “What a waste of time,” Byakuya said in a huff and left the others. Toko rushed after him “W-wait Master.”

 

Hiro left as well as he was hungry. “Hina there something I need to tell you, can we talk in private?” Sakura said nervously. “Yeah sure” Aoi smiled, and the pair left Makoto and Kyoko.

 

“Kyoko, Ogami told me that she was the mole and she is about to tell Asahina from what it looks like,” he said. Kyoko tilted her head. “Why would Ogami tell you?” “Because she knew I wouldn’t react in a bad way.”

 

Kyoko giggled, and she wrapped her arms around Makoto neck. “Well if she only knew the truth,” she said. Kyoko went into her pocket and pulled out a key. “Is that a locker key?” Makoto asked. “Yes, it is Celestia managed to give it to me during our handshake. She told me that she hidden Alter Ego in one of the lockers.”

 

“At least we have found the laptop, do you plan to get rid of it?” He asked. “No, Alter Ego could prove useful to us. I will leave the laptop with Junko” she said. The pair kissed and sneaked downstairs into the secret room for some alone time.

 

2 days later

 

Makoto informed Junko that Sakura told him that she was the mole. Junko started to giggle, and she had a plan in place.

 

The students were called to the gym hall by Monokuma. “I have something very interesting to kill you all, oops sorry I meant to say tell you all” the bear chuckled. “There is a mole within your ranks.”

 

Byakuya began to look at Makoto and then Kyoko. He was sure it was one of them. “The mole is none other than Sakura Ogami” the bear chuckled. “No way” Hiro gasped.

 

Byakuya looked at Makoto and Kyoko to see that they were not surprised. “She has been my mole since the killing game started. “WHAT” Byakuya roared. “You traitor,” he said coldly.

 

Sakura looked at the ground and said nothing. “Hang on a second” Aoi said firmly. “Sakura has been blackmailed into a being a mole. She has told me everything.”

 

“And what? You believe her please” Byakuya said coldly “Ogami do us all a favour and kill yourself.”

 

Aoi eyes opened wide in anger, and she launched herself at Byakuya, but he was saved by Genocide Jack. She cut Aoi leg with her scissors. “Bitch if you ever come near Master, I will end you.”

 

Byakuya smiled and walked away with Jack following him. “Sorry Ogami but I’ve lost trust in you,” Hiro said and walked away.

 

“Hina are you ok?” Sakura asked. “Yeah, I’m it’s just a scratch that’s all,” Aoi said trying to put her friend mind at ease. “Come on let's get you patched up,” Makoto said. “Naegi thank you” Aoi smiled. “For what?”

 

“I know Sakura told you the truth and I’m glad you haven’t acted like that Jerk Togami.” Makoto took a long sigh. “Well that is true I’ve told Kirigiri about Ogami being a mole.”

 

Aoi and Sakura looked at Kyoko, and they saw the detective glaring at Monokuma. “Look at the damage you have caused,” she said coldly. “Beautiful isn’t it now the class is torn apart let’s see who cracks first,” he said and vanished.

 

“Ogami I’m sorry if I broke your trust,” Makoto said sadly. “But me and Kirigiri have been working together in the last few days in a bid to stop the mastermind.” Ogami shook her head. “Naegi it’s ok.”

 

“Ogami,” Kirigiri said firmly. “You have my backing, being blackmailed is only something Monokuma would do.” Sakura smiled. “Thank you Kirigiri.” “No problem, however, we had a problem on our hands.”

 

What’s that?” Aoi asked. “Remember when Celestia shook my hand. Well, she managed to give me a locker key to where Alter Ego was hidden” Kyoko said.

 

“Well Alter Ego needed more time to go through the data, and I told Naegi about a secret room I found. He took the laptop to that room, but he was attacked by a person with a mask.”

 

“I lost Alter Ego, I’ve lost any chance of getting information about this place and finding a way out,” Makoto said sadly. “Why didn’t you tell any of us that you found Alter Ego?” Aoi asked.

 

“I felt if the fewer people knew, the better our chances would be,” Kyoko said firmly. “Anyway let's get your wound treated.”

 

A  few hours later

 

The mood within the camp darken, and Sakura felt bad about causing this mess. That’s she felt it was best that she commit suicide and she grabbed a bottle of poison from the chemistry lab and wrote a farewell later.  She asked Byakuya, Toko and Hiro to meet her in the recreation room to make peace with all of them.

 

However, only Toko and Hiro showed up and attacked Ogami out of fear. Then Aoi saw her friend injury and was alarm. Sakura asked if Aoi could get her a protein drink. Aoi agreed and ran to get one.

 

“I’m sorry Aoi, please forgive me,” Sakura said as she pushed a spare chair against the handle of the door so nobody could get it in. She sat down on a chair and drank the poison. She began to cough up blood and died with a smile on her face.

 

When Aoi came back, she saw Sakura lying dead through the glass window on the door, and she screamed in horror. Makoto and Kyoko ran to the scene as fast as they could. Makoto broke the glass window and managed to stick his hand through and move the chair away.

 

All three ran into the room and checked Sakura body. “She was poisoned,” Kyoko said sadly. “No Sakura how could you?” Aoi sobbed. “Hina I’m sorry,” Makoto said sadly. Aoi got up and ran away in tears. “Hina wait,” Makoto said. “Makoto leave her,” Kyoko said coldly.

 

“ **Sakura Ogami has been found dead, and you all know what that means. We get to have other trial yay. Someone else is going to die.** ” Monokuma said cheerfully.

 

Kyoko found a piece of paper next to Sakura body, and she picked it up and opened it. Her eyes widen, and she gasped in shock.

 

“Kyoko what’s wrong?” Makoto said as he moved over to his girlfriend and had a quick look at what Kyoko was reading. “No way,” he said shocked. The pair looked at Sakura body, and both felt guilty.

 

2 hours later

4th trial

 

“Based on the clues that myself and Naegi have gathered. Ogami committed suicide” Kyoko said firmly. “Why would she do that?” Byakuya asked. “Don’t you remember?” Kyoko coldly. “You told Ogami to kill herself.”

 

Byakuya took a step back clearly in shock that Kyoko was correct. “I didn’t think she would do it,” he said shocked. “From what Fukawa and Hagakure told us. It’s clear Ogami wanted to make peace with everyone before she killed herself. Did she ask you to meet her as well Togami?” Kyoko asked him.

 

The heir nodded. “Yes she did, but I never went to play it safe.” “I see” Kyoko replied. “Well, I found something which I’ve hidden up to this point. I think it’s only fair that Hina read it out.”

 

Kyoko left her spot and went over Aoi. She went into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed to Aoi. Kyoko returned to her spot and said. “Ogami left a final note for us to read.”

 

“When did you find this” Aoi sobbed. “It was a few seconds after you ran out of the room,” Makoto replied.

 

Aoi opened up the paper, and she had a quick look at it, and she cried even more. “Here someone else take it. I can’t read it” she sobbed. Byakuya went over and took the paper, and he had a quick look, and he was left shocked.

 

“Ogami has killed herself so we would stop fighting with each other and focus on our real enemy the mastermind. Asahina I’m sorry, please forgive me for what I said about Ogami” he said.

 

Aoi cried into Byakuya chest, and he wrapped her arms around her. As he sent a glare to Toko so she wouldn’t do anything.

 

“Geez oh, what’s with all this crying” Monokuma chuckled. “Remember this is a trial, so someone needs to die.” “No one is guilty” Makoto pointed out. “So we are all safe.”

 

“I guess that is true,” the bear said rubbing his chin. “But someone still has to die, and I have a very guest who will take that spot.” Everyone faces turned to horror as Alter Ego appeared out of nowhere and was crushed by giant dig machine.

 

‘ _Where does Junko find all these machines_ ’ Kyoko thought. “NOOOOOO” Aoi screamed. “That was our only way out.” Byakuya was confused. “I thought we had lost Alter Ego?” “Kirigiri found the laptop and only Naegi knew about it.” Aoi sobbed.

 

Eyes went onto the pair, and they explained their side of the story. Byakuya wasn’t buying it he knew the pair was up to something.

 

A few days later

 

Byakuya pulled Aoi, Hiro and Toko up into the 2nd floor changing rooms. “There is something that we need to talk about,” Byakuya said in a steady voice. “But first how are you feeling Asahina?”

 

“I’m getting better,” she said in a low voice. “It’s weird you three were against Sakura, while Naegi and Kirigiri were supporting her. But now after the trail, it’s switched you three have tried to help me get over Sakura death, while the other two haven’t spoken to me since the trial.”

 

“Well the reason I’ve pulled you all here is because of those two,” Byakuya said. “What do you mean?” Hiro asked.

 

“I’ve watched the pair closely over the 3 weeks since we have been stuck in here and I think they have been working with each other the whole time or one of them is working with the mastermind.”

 

“No please tell that your wrong” Aoi pleaded. Byakuya shook his head. “Think about it right, Naegi bathroom door. The way, he spoke to Kuwata about the 11037 clue. Naegi getting two secrets and the way he kept saying Ludenberg real name. It almost as if he knew it would annoy her greatly.”

 

“Naegi can’t be one of them he just can’t be” Aoi sobbed. Byakuya sighed. “Moving on to Kirigiri, while she has been quieter out of the two. I felt she got let off lightly with her dark secret. As for keeping Alter Ego and only tell Naegi. Why only tell him? I’m sure she could have told you and Ogami?”

 

“W-what should we d-do Master?” Toko asked. Byakuya folded his arms. “I plan to ask Kirigiri for her dorm key.” “But you can’t do that, she won’t have anywhere to sleep,” Hiro said.

 

“If she has nothing to hide then she will give me the key without question. Plus I think she is the bigger danger” Byakuya said. Unkown to the four Monokuma was outside the changing room listen to them talk.

 

An hour later

 

The couple were in the data room with Junko and Mukuro. “There on to you both” Junko said. “That’s fine,” Kyoko said calmly. “No it’s not” Junko moaned. “Kuzuryu need a little more time to get things ready for us to come out. We need a plan any idea, Babe?”

 

Kyoko leaned against a wall to think. Then she thought of an idea. “Why don’t we hold another trial.” Makoto, Junko and Mukuro all looked at the detective. “ **Kirigiri is that you?** ” Then all heads turn to the computer. “Yes it is, how have you been Alter Ego?” “ **I’m good thanks; I would like to say thank you by the way**.”

 

“What for?” Kyoko asked. “ **For moving me on to the main system, the amount of data I could crack open is amazing**.” Kyoko began to smile, “Alter Ego me and Makoto are in danger could you help save our lifes?” “ **I will do anything Kirigiri** ” Alter Ego replied.

 

“Right I’ve got a plan in mind,” Kyoko said, and she looked at Makoto. “I hope your ready to tell everyone your crush that you have on me” she giggled.

 

Later on that day Byakuya asked Kyoko for her dorm key as she had planned and everything was set to go.

 

A day later

 

Makoto walked into the school hall and Byakuya and the others ripping apart a dead Monokuma. “Hey watch out that thing is going to explode,” he said with concern. “Hardly,” Byakuya said coldly. “The bear was dead when we got here.”

 

“Right, I see,” Makoto said. “We are going up to the headmaster room to see if we can break in to find clues do you fancy coming along,” said the Ultimate Heir. Makoto smiled “Sure let's go.”

 

They went up to the headmaster room but they couldn't get in so they went up to the 5th floor to explore more of the botanical garden and they found a masked corpse with a tattoo on its hand. Byakuya moved closer to the body as he was going to take the mask off. But a bomb went off and the body went on fire.

 

By the time the students put the fire out, the body was left unidentifiable which annoyed Byakuya. Makoto saw a key and he picked it up. “Hey guys, do you think this key will get us into that data room?” “It's worth a try,” said Aoi.

 

Makoto give Byakuya the key and the group went to the data room and the key worked. The door opened and the group were given a shock. There was tv's everywhere, then the group noticed a special Monokuma door at the back of the room.

 

“Do you think the mastermind is behind that door?” said Hiro. “Most likely” replied the Ultimate Heir. Makoto moved towards the door then Monokuma appeared.

 

“This killing game is getting shown to the whole world, how despairing is that” the bear chuckled. “Oh, by the way since all of you found that corpse. We are having another trial” the bear said.

 

The group found Kyoko and she said that the corpse most likely belongs to the secret 16th student Mukuro Ikusaba.

 

During the investigation, Makoto and Byakuya found a key inside Kyoko room which led to a dojo locker containing steel arrows.

 

A few hours later

(The 5th trial)

 

“The killer is Kirigiri,” said the Ultimate Heir. “How can you prove it was me Togami,” Kyoko said folding her arms. “You don't have an alibi Kirigiri, plus we found a key in your room that leads to dojo locker with some steel arrows.”

 

Kyoko mask didn't move. “I can't get into my room remember you took my key away from me yesterday.” Byakuya let out an annoyed sigh, she got him.

 

“What about all of you?” She questioned. “One of you could have been the killer.” Aoi began to shake her head. “No, it couldn't have been one of us one. We were all together until Naegi....show...up.” Everyone turned to Makoto after Aoi spoke. “Hey why are all of you looking at me like that?” He said as he went on the defensive.

 

“Naegi, where were you before you came into the school hall?” Byakuya. I was in bed suffering from a fever” he lied. “How come you told no one of this?” Byakuya questioned Makoto. “I didn't think it was important” he replied.

 

“Besides, don't you think something is fishy about this trial. A new body was found which would mean there was 16 of us in this school. We don't really know who this Mukuro Ikusaba really is and Monokuma rushed us to hold this trial.”

 

“Time to vote people,” the bear said shocking the group. “Wait, we need more time” Aoi pleaded. “Tough cookie,” said the bear. “If someone doesn't die then all of you will.” Left with no choice, Aoi, Hiro, Toko and Byakuya voted for Makoto as the killer. While Kyoko didn't vote.

 

“Makoto Naegi, you are the killer voted by these lovely people,” said Monokuma laughing at the despair within the room. “Kyoko why didn't you vote,” said Aoi who started to cry with her choice.

 

“I don't think he is the killer, Naegi was right. This trial was fishy, do you all not see how quickly that bear went to vote as soon as Naegi question this trial.”

 

“Hey guys,” Makoto said with a smile. “I don't blame any of you for voting me. But can you promise me one thing.” “And that is?” Byakuya said with interest. “Help Kirigiri find clues about this place so all of you can get out alive. I believe in her and all of you.”

 

Byakuya was left speechless and he began to feel guilty about his vote. “Naegi” Aoi sobbed. “How can you even think about us, when your about to die.” Makoto began to chuckle, “You guys are my friends that's why.”

 

Makoto then looked at Kyoko, “Kirigiri.” She looked at him. “What is it Naegi?” Makoto began to blush. “There is something I've been meaning to tell you ever since I met you.”

 

The other 4 students looked on with interest. While Kyoko looked surprised herself. “I have a massive crush on you Kirigiri,” he said sheepishly. “I think your most beautiful girl I have ever met. I wanted to ask you out once we crushed this killing game. But now I won't get the chance.”

 

He began to cry. “Kyoko, promise me you will make it out of here alive.” Kyoko mask broke as a tear fell down her face. “Makoto, you have my word.”

 

“Geez, what a way to bring the mood down,” said Monokuma. “Let's go Naegi, time to die.”

 

The group watched on in horror as Makoto was tied down to a chair and desk. He was on a moving belt that led him closer to a crusher. As he was about to get crushed Alter ego appeared and stopped the crusher allowing Makoto to fall into the garbage dump.

 

“ALTER EGO” Monokuma roared. “I thought I got rid of you, but it doesn't matter Naegi will die from the fall. So, it was pointless.” The bear started to laugh. “Oh, I love that despairing look on your faces.”

 

' _Hey, Kirigiri are you single_?' “What was that?” Aoi said looking around. ' _Nope, that won't work. Come on Makoto, there must be a way to ask her out_.' “What is the meaning of this” Byakuya demanded.

 

Monokuma started to laugh. “Why it's a recording of Naegi trying to find out what he should say to Kirigiri regrading to asking her out.” _'Hey, Kirigiri, you’re an enigma that I want to learn more about. Dammit, that won't work as well. What's the point Makoto, she is going to turn you down without a second thought_.'

 

The group could hear him throw something and they could hear him cry. _'She beautiful, smart and her mask is unbreakable. What am I, nothing that's what I am. I only got into this stupid school because of a lucky draw_.'

 

“Since Naegi is no longer with us, I felt I should play this” Monokuma chuckled. “You monster” Aoi shouted at the bear.  “Oh, I'm the monster you say. Need I remind you that you voted for Naegi personally.” Aoi grew silent and Monokuma laughed again and vanished.

 

Kyoko turned around and made her way to the lift. “Hey, Kirigiri wait,” Aoi said running up to her. “I'm sorry” Aoi sobbed. Kyoko didn't say anything as she got into the lift. The other followed her in and everyone felt bad for what they did.

 

“Kirigiri,” Byakuya said. He into his pocket and took out Kyoko dorm room key. “Take it.” She looked at him. “Do you trust me now? Or are you giving me that key because you feel bad?” She said with no emotion.

 

“Both” he replied making eye contact with her. She took the key from him and said. “I would have said yes to Naegi,” she said softly. “R-really?” Toko said sadly. “Yes,” Kyoko replied. The group fell silent as the lift reached the first floor.

 

“I'm going to my room for a few hours,” Kyoko said with no emotion. “Then we can start finding a way out of here. If that's ok with you Togami?” The heir nodded and Kyoko walked away from the group.

 

“Togami” Aoi sobbed. “Did we make the right call?” “I'm not sure we did,” he said quietly. “What choice did w-we have,” Toko said. “She is right,” Aoi said. “Naegi was the only real one to vote for and Monokuma forced us to vote.”

 

“That damn bear was up to no good” Byakuya groaned. “I have this feeling that he set Kirigiri and Naegi up forcing us to choose one.” “Or maybe he wanted us to be at odds with each other for making the wrong choice,” Aoi said in regret. “That is a possibility” he replied.

 

Kyoko went into her room and found Monokuma sitting on her bed. “Is Makoto ok?” “Yes, he is fine,” the bear said. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief and she sat on the bed. “Muku is keeping him company till you 'rescue' him.” “Good to hear,” Kyoko said as she laid on her bed.

 

“I'm watching the other 4 going around in circles about the trial. Your plan was brilliant babe.” Kyoko glared at the bear. “Yeah, yeah sorry I forgot.” The pair stayed silent then Kyoko started to speak. “What's the plan now?” “It's time for the final trial,” the bear said sadly. “Endgame is it,” Kyoko said quietly.

 

“Yip, once Makoto comes back up. Tell the others that you demanded a retrial and if you win all of you get to leave. However, if I win then everyone dies.”

 

In the garbage dump

 

“The smell is awful down here” Makoto moaned. “Don’t worry Master, it will be only until next morning, and we are good to go back up” Mukuro replied. “You know Mukuro you don’t have to stay down here you are free to go back up.”

 

“Sorry Master, but Mistress has ordered me to stay down here with you,” Mukuro said weakly. Makoto raised an eyebrow. “She ordered you, well I didn’t see that one coming. Oh well, time to wait it out I guess. I wonder how the others are coping” he chuckled.

 

A day later

 

Kyoko waited beside the ladder that Makoto and Mukuro were climbing up. Once they got up Kyoko tried to hug Makoto. But Makoto pushed her back claiming that he smelt bad. But she ignored him and hugged him anyway.

 

Mukuro was told by Kyoko that the other 4 students were in the cafeteria. Mukuro nodded and she left in haste to get back to the 4th floor with Junko.

 

Makoto went to the male bathroom to wash his hands and face. Once he was done, the pair went to the cafeteria. The 4 students were shocked to see Makoto but all of them looked way in disgust.

 

“Hey, guys, what's with the long faces?” He said smiling. “I don't hate you guys for what you did. It's Monokuma fault he forced us into that trial.” “But still,” Aoi said quietly. “Speaking of the bear,” Kyoko said firmly. “We called him out and we demanded a retrial if we win we are free to leave this place. However, if we fail he will kill us.”

 

“Wait seriously?” Hiro said in surprise. “Yes,” Makoto said smiling. “This is the final trial and Monokuma is giving us full access to the school. To find every clue possible. I know we can beat him and the mastermind.”

 

“With you and Kirigiri on our side, we can,” Aoi said with a fist pump. “Kirigiri,” Makoto said as he turned to face her. “Yes, Naegi?” “I was...wondering...if you wanted to go out with me after we win this game,” he said sheepishly. Kyoko smiled and she leaned in and kissed him shocking the 4 students.

 

“I don't mind going out with you right now,” she said. Makoto began to blush, he put his hands on her hips and they kissed again.

 

A few hours later

(The final trial)

 

The final trial had begun, thanks to the clues that Monokuma had left the students. They agreed that the 16th student was Mukuro Ikusaba.

 

“Mukuro Ikusaba was killed by the mastermind Junko Enoshima,” Makoto said pointing at the bear. “But wait Naegi,” Aoi said confused. “We saw Junko fall into a pit nearly a month ago. So, it can't be her.”

 

“Everyone look at your photos again,” Makoto said. “You can see Ikusaba in your photos. But look at Junko, her face is blocked out in every photo.”

 

“Hey, he is right,” Hiro said shocked. Everyone turned to the bear. Monokuma started to laugh, “Sweetheart, you're so clever.” Byakuya raised an eyebrow “Sweetheart?”

 

The bear ignored the Heir. “Well Naegi, you've got me.” Smoke began to appear in the room and once it was clear. Everyone apart from Makoto and Kyoko was surprised to see Junko standing in front of them.

 

“Indeed, I am the mastermind,” she said grinning. “But sweetheart, we both know that wasn't my dear sister corpse.” “WHAT” Byakuya roared. “What is the meaning of this Naegi?”

 

Junko pointed her finger at the heir. “Don't you dare roar at my Sweetheart” she pouted. “He isn't the only to know whose body it is, isn't that right Babe?” Junko said smiling warmly at Kyoko.

 

Kyoko didn't say a word, while Makoto left his spot and made his way over to Kyoko. He held her hand and he looked at the other 4 students. “The body didn't belong to Ikusaba, it belongs to.... Sayaka Maizono.”

 

Hiro looked confused as he was trying to fit the pieces together. Toko looked scared at what was going on. Aoi was ready to cry, while Byakuya grew angry.

 

“Having the 5th trial was all Kyoko wonderful idea” Makoto said as his face went emotionless. “Junko told us that Togami was having doubts about me and Kyoko. So, the plan was set to have Kyoko framed but at the same time. I didn't have an alibi as well. So, it would put you in a tight spot and force all of you to kill one of us to take the heat of us.”

 

“And oh boy did it work” Junko added. “I was watching the 4 of you going around in circles.” Aoi looked at the couple and saw them holding hands. “So, wait,” she said. “If the trial was a set up then does Naegi crush on Kirigiri was fake as well? Or do you have feelings for each other?”

 

Kyoko began to smile. “Me and Makoto are in love with each other. We have been dating since we were 15, so nearly 4 years now.” “Impossible,” Byakuya said glaring at the couple. “You and Makoto are only 17 years, the pair of you would have to be 19 years for that to work.”

 

“Togami, I never thought you would be such an idiot” Kyoko chuckled. “How dare you speak to me like that you peasant,” the Heir said in anger. Makoto eyes narrow on Byakuya. “If you speak to my Kyoko, like that again you will regret it,” he said coldly.

 

The students were shocked at how cold Makoto was there. “Junko spill the beans, so we can get out of here,” Makoto said still annoyed. “Because if we don't, I'm going to rip Togami apart limb by limb.”

 

A sad look appeared on Junko face. “But what about the build up?” “Junko,” Kyoko said firmly. “Alright, alright,” Junko said. “Every student in here apart from myself Babe, Sweatheart and someone else had 2 years of memories wiped. So, all of you appeared at this school for your first day and then bang all of you wake up in this school with no memory of how you got here.”

 

“You’re a monster” Aoi sobbed in disbelief. Junko started to laugh. “Hey swimmer girl, you haven't heard the best bit. I wiped your memories and I forced you into this killing game.”

 

Aoi burst out in a full cry, the news had broken her. “Hey you should be grateful,” Junko said grinning. “That Kuwata guy kept asking you out like all the time.” “What” replied Aoi in surprise.

 

“She is telling the truth,” Kyoko said softly. “We have been in locked in this school for a year and Kuwata wouldn't leave you alone.”

 

“Wait a year?” Byakuya said with surprise. “What did we all do to get locked in a school for a year?”

 

Junko clicked her fingers and the tv's within the room turned on and the 4 students watched in horror from what they saw on the screens.

 

“The world has fallen into despair and it's so beautiful,” Junko said wiping a tear away from her eye.

 

The 4 students watched as the giant Monokuma was destroying the world. They also watched normal people fighting each causing blood to go flying.

 

“Yours truly started this mess,” Junko said taking a bow. Aoi fell to her knees in despair, she lost all hope. While Toko and Hiro started to tremble what they were seeing.

 

Byakuya stood strong, he had to not just for himself. But for the other 3 as well. “Tell me Enoshima, how did you avoid death when you fell into that pit. Also, you said dear sister, when we thought it was Ikusaba corpse. I demand answers.” 

 

Junko crossed her arms and looked serious. “I never took part in the game, the Junko you saw was my sister Mukuro dressed up as me. She is still alive as we speak. The body you heard crashing to the ground was nothing more than a mere recording.”

 

Byakuya eye twitched as he told the information. “And how did we end up in here?” He asked firmly. “Do you want to take this one babe?” Junko asked Kyoko.”

 

Kyoko nodded. “My father was the headmaster of this school. When the world fell into despair he asked our class if we wanted to stay within the school till the world got better. We all agreed and we were recorded when we all said yes.”

 

Junko clicked her fingers again and the tv's began to show footage of everyone agreeing to stay here. When Aoi saw Sakura, she screams out in pure anger and she ran towards the couple. She was about to slap Kyoko in the face. But Makoto got in the way and took the hit.

 

Anger turned to horror as she saw Makoto cold eyes stare at her. “Do that again and I will have your brother killed.” Whatever sense of reason Aoi had was now gone. As she attacked Makoto with all her might. She punched him in the face and he went crashing down to the floor.

 

The other 3 students looked on with horror, while Junko smiled. Aoi made the biggest mistake of her life. Aoi began to realise what she had done and she saw the anger in Kyoko eyes. She turned and tried to run away. But Kyoko grabbed her hair and she pulled Aoi back.

 

Kyoko then grabbed Aoi head and she smashed Aoi face against the wooden railing a few times. Aoi suffered a broken nose and her face was covered in blood.

 

Kyoko then pushed Aoi face into the ground and she took her hand away. “If you ever hit Makoto again you will die.”

 

Kyoko then slowly pulled Makoto back to his feet. “You ok Makoto?” He nodded and Kyoko smiled as she wiped the blood away from his lip. The pair saw Aoi crawling away and they could hear her cry. “Mukuro show yourself and fix Aoi face,” Makoto said looking at the camera.

 

The smoke appeared again and once it vanished the group saw Mukuro standing in her combat gear carrying a box. She walked over and pushed Aoi on her back and she began to clean up the swimmer's face.

 

Once she was finished she offered Aoi a hand up. Which Aoi took a few seconds to decide and she took Mukuro hand and the solider helped the swimmer back to her spot.

 

“What happened to your father Kirigiri?” Byakuya asked. “He hasn't been seen since we woke up in here.” “He is dead and I was the one who told Junko to kill him.”

 

Byakuya eyes twitched again. “What's made you two so twisted to the core?” Makoto and Kyoko looked at each other lovingly. Then they looked at the heir and both said at the same time. “Our past.”

 

Makoto then looked at Mukuro. “Do it.” Mukuro pulled out a gun and shot the 4 students with sleeping darts and they fell to the ground fast asleep. “Why sweetheart?” Junko said annoyed. “Because I was getting bored,” Makoto replied. “Come let's go, I don't fancy them waking up.”

 

Makoto and the others pulled the sleeping students up to the front door of the school. Junko pushed the button and the door opened. Outside waiting were Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the Ultimate Yakuza and Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman with 2 big jeeps in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Geez, this is almost as long as Our Twist Future. 
> 
> I'm sorry if the trials are poorly done, I'm not good at writing those sort of things. 
> 
> I've launched a poll and you guys can find it on my profile at Fanfiction.net. Are Makoto and Kyoko good, grey or evil in OTF? I would enjoy seeing you guys opinion the matter.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING


End file.
